


《神龙传》番外《苦相逼九幽始有得，错即成所爱终已失》

by kunny0408



Category: Under cold
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunny0408/pseuds/kunny0408





	《神龙传》番外《苦相逼九幽始有得，错即成所爱终已失》

**《神龙传》番外《苦相逼九幽始有得，错即成所爱终已失》**

**师兄——师兄！你怎么了？**

**头痛欲裂之时，九幽听到有人急切地唤着“师兄”，仗剑而来推开众人，挡在自己面前，一个人跟所有人争辩，替自己挡下大部分攻击。**

**但围攻不止，双拳难敌。**

**各派炫目的术法绽出五彩的光，他只觉臂弯一沉——**

**一个年轻人倒在他的怀里，似乎已极虚弱，但还是试图向他展露一个微笑。于是他出手欲劈向此人颈间的掌，不自觉地卸了力，手指像有自己的意志，去抚顺那人鬓边的乱发。**

**你是在叫我吗？我头疼得很，你能帮我吗？我的血好像要把我烧化了，你能救救我吗？**

**“师兄，我没事……你别担心……”这个人一边咳着血，一边有气无力地还在撒谎，但眉目渐渐在他眼里清晰起来。**

**“师弟……”**

**妖血几乎燃尽了他的神志，但他终于还记得这张脸——他日日夜夜都在想着的这个人，此刻就在他的怀抱里，重伤气弱，浑身无力……**

**这是他的幸运，还是他的不幸？**

**“真好，师兄，你终于认得我了。”年轻人断断续续说完这一句话，已像是费了很大的劲儿。这人喘气都喘的很费力，可是眼睛里是有光的。**

**“我当然认得你。”他轻抚年轻人的脸颊，爱不释手，“我每天想着你，做梦也梦到你……”**

**有人提剑来刺，被他护体罡气震的剑断腕折倒飞出去，他捏着眼前人下颌，指尖微一用力，在那无血色的双唇开启的瞬间吻下去——**

**口中尝到的甘美滋味比想象中更好，就像是裹着蜜糖的砒霜，只一会儿，就杀死了他最后一点克制、和不忍心的念头。**

**这个人呼吸间带着内腑受损的血味。他本能地渡气过去修复致命的伤，也舔抿过这唇齿间的每一寸。**

**他感觉舒服了些，满意地吮住那温软的舌尖，挥去尘路上粗砺的砂石，就这么把人压倒在旷地之中，都等不及随便去找一间屋子，就去解那繁复精致的腰带。**

**我想了你多少年了？从什么时候开始，我白天心疼你犯错被师傅责打，晚上打坐时眼前却是你布满汗水的鞭痕交错的裸背。**

**你对我的亲近让我欢喜，也叫我饱受煎熬。**

**我被自己这隐秘的罪恶心思和你的毫无防备逼得不得不离开师门，降妖除魔只是借口，只是我不想走火入魔伤人伤己的徒劳挣扎。**

**我早该知道自己是白费力气！**

**他以为他在诉说，但其实并没有——他正把人紧压在怀里按着肩膀狠狠地亲，唇交合着厮磨，没有一点余暇。**

**他又以为苦求以后就应该得到，毕竟师弟是个那么温柔心软的人。**

**所以耳边的呜咽声他听不到，怀中人的推拒挣动他看不见，所有的反抗都被他忽略。**

**直到肆意搅动的舌被咬破，肋下遭到一记重击。**

**虽然现在法术和刀剑，都无法真的对他造成伤害，但是代价是善心的泯灭，和加倍的疼痛。**

**这疼痛让他停了一瞬，但也只有那么一瞬。**

**下一刻怒意反而让他加深了这个吻。执拗的舌尖反复撩拨过上颚，但没有得到任何回应。**

**他烦躁地抓住那双手臂，却立刻被迫中断了亲吻。**

**“师兄你疯了吗！你把我看成谁了！”年轻人别过脸闪躲，“我是个男人、是你师弟呀——你清醒一点！”**

**“我知道。”九幽红着眼笑了，“我只有一个师弟。”**

**“我爱他。他纯粹、干净，世所谓一，无人能比。”他重又低下头去舔那绷直的侧颈，血从舌尖渗出来，在雪白的衣领上留下淡红的湿痕，“怎么你觉得我会连爱人都认错？”**

**“师兄！你说什么……别这样！放手、你放开我……”颈间左缠右绕的灼热呼吸让这从未经事的年轻人觉得无比难堪，他被压制得无可退避，却还不肯相信，这个从小就敬重、依赖、正直不阿的师兄，会真的来伤害自己。**

**“你是、中了什么魔？”他努力调整呼吸，试图让自己镇定下来想想挽救彼此的主意，“师父教过、清心咒……你还记得吗？我念给你听……”**

**这个年轻人竟还能聚起一些真气念出咒语，而且声音还算稳定。**

**九幽抬头，冷眼看着虚空中闪着清光的篆字接连没入自己的胸膛，心上有刀割般的裂痛——**

**我是不是太没用了一点！**

**对你的情已经把我逼疯了，你没有心吗？感觉不到吗？**

**你难道就一点都没有动情吗？**

**不！我不想要什么冷静！我想要的是你，是你的爱啊！**

**他脱下衣袍，露出布满半身的狰狞的疤痕。**

**你是不敢承认吧——你舍不得一身法力，所以不敢破戒对不对！**

**妖气瞬间横溢，所有人都像当胸受了一拳，寥寥几个还能倚着法宝兵器，勉强站的住，此刻相互交换着惊惧的眼神——这妖魔，竟已强到如此地步？我们……可还有胜算……**

**九幽无视旁人，只俯下身盯住师弟的眼，在那里面寻到许多惊疑、痛惜，和一点微弱的期待——**

**你看，你其实也是想要我来爱你的，对不对？**

**这么不坦诚……你说，我该拿你怎么办？**

**“师兄？这妖气是怎么回事？你好点没？”**

**“师弟，你在用什么扎我？好疼……”他催动内腑逼出一些血，然后一把抓住伸过来的手，把它按在自己肌肉隆起的胸口，“你要来剜我的心吗？”他本是故意这样问，现在却真的有点伤心，眼中迅速涌起一层泪。**

**“好啊，拿去！我什么都可以给你……只求你把自己给我……别拒绝我，求求你……”他一边掉下一滴泪，一边试探着去那脸颊边轻吻。**

**他发现对方没有躲闪，心里立刻欢喜得开出花来，他涌出更多的泪水，双手却强横地扯开身下人被揉皱了的蓝衣——**

**“我不知道是不是被谁控制了……在地府我被血藤缠住……它们刺进我的身体，化作这些伤痕……”他抓住中衣的衣领拽下去，剥出整个光洁无瑕的肩膀，一边说，一边急不可待地在那锁骨与肩头烙下齿印、和吻痕。抵在他胸前的手掌瞬间紧握成拳，用力地来推他，却如蚍蜉撼树。**

**“它们无时无刻不来折磨我，我的骨头都要断了！但现在这样吻着你抱着你，我觉得好过些……我真的快要控制不住这乱杀人的妖气了……从前我事事依你护你，你方才奋不顾身地来，现在你肯不肯、肯不肯用你自己来救救我？”**

**他满怀希望地察觉到胸前的拳头在发抖，然后真的，一下子卸去了力道——**

**这简直令他欣喜若狂！**

**“……好……我……我来、救你……”年轻人低低地呓语，眸光沉沉，他已经决心忍下这以爱为名、披着救赎外衣的摧残，但他的手臂无意识地伸出去，像是竭力想抓点什么来护住自己，“可谁又能来，救救我呢……”**

**最后这种话九幽是听不见的。他就像个终于得到最想要的东西的小孩子，专心地在那里玩着自己的玩具。他啃噬着眼前胸膛上小巧的凸起，附耳去听那逐渐紊乱的心跳。这心跳声奇迹般地平复了他的烦躁。他不再那么着急以后，总算顺利地解开了那条腰带——**

**丹田下幽谧的所在一寸寸袒露在他的眼前，白是玉一样的白，黑而卷的毛发遮掩着密处，他一时停住，痴迷地看着，直到那玉色透出羞赧的粉红——**

**他二人本来话音不高，众人残的残伤的伤其余也不敢近前。他们初时还不太明白这二人的一番纠缠，但现在看到九幽已经快要把人撕剥光了，才反应过来，纷纷大骂九幽无耻。**

**“杀了他！”**

**“杀了这妖魔！”**

**“一个大好男儿，怎能受这样的折辱！”**

**……**

**有人提兵器去救，有人祭出法宝，有人闭起眼睛掩住双耳，有人低头扼腕叹息不止。**

**但是兵器轻易被折断。法术打在九幽背上，也只是令他皱一皱眉，身上的伤疤透出红光，妖气如刀，劈向最近一个老朽的僧人。**

**“师兄不要！”年轻人急忙喝止，好在这次九幽听到了，那妖气瞬间散去。**

**“是他们先来打我的。”他的表情居然有一点委屈，“我并没有招惹他们。他们围着我不让我走，不由分说就来打我。我不知道疼吗？不能反击吗？你让我乖乖任他们宰割吗？”**

**“我做错了什么？我半生斩妖，做错了什么？他们要这样对我？”他收敛妖气，有刀箭落在身上，割出伤口，但伤口立刻就愈合；法术的荧光更如飞蛾扑火，湮灭在顷刻之间。**

**他附身把师弟紧紧抱住：“你让我不还手，我听你的就是。”他只暗暗运功护住颈间要害，便不再理会众人的攻击。**

**“师兄……走吧……带我走。”他耳边传来带着些哽咽的细声，“若真能救你，我也认了。只是别在这儿……给我、留点脸面……”**

**一双手臂主动揽住他的肩背，他徒然生出一点愧疚——莫非是我忽略了什么，以至没能让你有哪怕一丝一毫的快乐、和舒服？**

**和我在一起，居然让你想哭吗？**

**是我做的还不够好吗？**

**九幽腾起妖雾，把人抱去自己藏身的洞穴，内有简陋的草榻，铺着整张野狼的皮。**

**“冷吗……”他看着周身近乎赤裸的爱人，终于晓得要问一问。**

**“这里……这里……被我碰的时候……舒服吗？”他尽量温柔地重新吻过眼前人的唇、颈，用舌和手指拨弄樱红色的乳尖，衷心希望意中人也能如他一样，感到特别地快乐。**

**但是那个人只是闭着眼睛侧着头，手指绞紧了狼皮上凌乱的毛。**

**“师兄你……快点好吗？不必……怜惜我……我宁愿你快一点……”**

**年轻人想要狠狠心自己张开腿，可双膝抖颤重逾千钧，他怎么也做不出，这样浪荡的事情。**

**泪意终于几近决堤——**

**为什么？为什么是我！我一片好心一腔义气，凭什么落得这样比死，还要不堪的结果？**

**我背离师门，放下一切来寻你助你，却被你逼着求着要连尊严廉耻也一起丢掉……**

**你在众目睽睽之下亲我摸我几乎把我扒光，可曾有半点，顾忌我的感受？**

**你管这个叫做爱？**

**这种爱谁敢要？**

**他用忿怒打消泪意：**

**你在强暴一个正常的男人，还想让他觉得舒服？！**

**简直可笑——**

**这血藤到底是什么魔，竟把你变成这样！非要把自己的师弟，当做女人来用？**

**我把自己交出去，真能换回原来那个你？**

**他突然觉得没有把握，可是也再没有退路——**

**最可笑的是我，到现在我还想救你。**

**但就算你恢复了清醒，以后呢？**

**还能相处如初吗？**

**他感到腿被扳住，不禁慌乱地咬紧了舌头——其实他并不清楚，接下来究竟会被怎么样，唯一能做出的应对也只有全力地忍耐，但下一秒，他便如遭雷击般地，瞬间睁开双眼——**

**不不不、不要！**

**别碰那里！**

**他慌乱地摇头，双腿蹬踹。他使劲去掰扣在腰间的手，又去推埋首在他股间吞含嘬吮的头颅，徒劳地试图拒绝。**

**对之前所有的抚触亲吻，他只觉别扭羞耻，别无它感，他还能念咒、能说话、能想办法——**

**现在，现在他连呼吸都中断了。**

**自小修道，守戒是师傅的第一叮嘱。成年以后，偶尔的烦闷空虚寂寞焦躁，都被他一一忍下，从不敢稍有逾越。**

**他曾经庆幸、也有点佩服这个清心寡欲的自己。**

**现在他知道自己错了。这一向被漠视回避的、他身体的一部分，原来是可以这样，丝毫不受他的控制。**

**急促温热的鼻息扑在下腹，冰凉的发丝纠缠着腿根，推不开的手臂反而揽紧了他的腰，把他推进得更甚，几乎深入咽喉。**

**身体里似乎有根看不见的线一时绷紧，他咬破了嘴唇，也还是忍不住发出那种自认是丑、实际却无比动听的声音——**

**他不愿哭，不怕疼，不畏死。**

**可他毕竟是个血气方刚的青年，根本无法真的驯服自己年轻的身体。**

**内伤尚重，真气亦不足用。**

**无计可施之下，他狠狠咬向自己的舌根。**

**压抑不住的破碎呼吸和微弱的抽噎般的低沉喉音，对九幽来说，不啻于天籁般的仙乐。**

**我能给他这快乐！**

**九幽像是受到了什么鼓励似的，开始反复抚摸贴着自己脸庞轻颤的腿，手掌贴着绷紧的腿根，摩挲至光润的后臀——**

**细腻的触感更引得情潮翻滚——**

**不顾喉间欲呕的本能反应，他还想再加把劲儿，却瞥见一股血从心上人的唇边留下来，即使那脸色已红若烟霞，这血迹仍然殷红刺目。**

**“师弟！你干什么！”他又惊又怒，把人扳起来掰开嘴查看，刚看见一条冒血的舌头，脸上立刻重重挨了一拳。**

**这一拳毫不留力，险些打断他的牙。**

**师弟怒目看着九幽，鬓发散乱胸膛起伏：“我允的、我给。别逼我、破戒。”**

**他瞥一眼股间，立刻嫌恶地闭眼，拔下发簪便要刺自己的大腿，手腕却马上被钳制住，力气大得像要捏碎他的骨头。**

**“好，我不逼你。”九幽扯开自己的裤带狞笑，“你别后悔！”**

**你宁愿疼死也不愿意破戒？修道对你就真的这么重要？**

**我真想立刻把你像纸片一样撕裂，烧成灰烬，连碎屑都吞进肚子里。**

**他早已坚硬如铁，立时便想攻城掠地，**

**但现实却并没有想象的容易。**

**九幽喘着粗气努力地尝试，可那里并不适合接受，粉色的褶皱紧合着，没有一丝缝隙，他总是顶开一分便再难寸进。**

**该找些什么来用呢……**

**他最终恨恨地咬牙，抱住眼前执拗的爱人，用自己的坚硬去捣弄恢复平顺的谷地，然后好像受了多大委屈似的，把还带着自己体温的浊液，抹向那夹缝间的幽深密穴。**

**借着这些微的润滑，他终于把指尖捅了进去——**

**这里干涩，紧致，被冒犯之下的本能排斥令他有种手指被折断的错觉。**

**“师弟，放松点……别那么紧张……”他感觉自己释放过一次以后，周身魔物的缠刺好像松快了些许，耐心便更足了些，“不然你我都要受苦……”**

**九幽试着扭一扭手指：**

**“你摸摸我的伤疤，它们是不是不再发红了？我感觉好了些……多谢你……”**

**他改去沿唇角的血渍舔吮，把这带着铁锈味的腥甜咽下去，一边努力屈伸埋进去的指头，一边渐渐痛哭失声：“对不起！是我错了……我不该那么心急……”**

**“我卑鄙！我无耻！我禽兽不如！”他用另一只手挖自己肩上的疤，“我也不知道我怎么会那么混账……对不起……”**

**他现在意识清醒了不少，才想起方才光天化日之下、幕天席地之间，便等不及要亲近爱人的时候，周围居然是有人的，而且不止一个——**

**我真是疯了！怎么能那样凌辱你！**

**就算当时神志迷乱到别人根本没入我的眼，可是你，你是清醒的……**

**你明明是来救我的……**

**——我会补偿你！**

**以后的日子我会好好爱你！**

**我可以什么都答应你，什么都为你做好。**

**求求你别恨我……**

**我一会儿，一会儿就去把他们都杀掉，不会有一个人，有机会开口说出这件事。绝不会！**

**——他心里什么都想到什么都许诺到了，可就是没想过，自己其实可以马上就停止。**

**那狰狞的刻痕真的被他剜出个带着尖刺的枝梢，暗红的不详颜色果然黯淡如枯。九幽扯断它把它丢在地上，看着它碎落成灰，而剜过的皮肉处也愈合如初，透出正常的血色。**

**“我会疼你的……别恨我好吗？”他再去剜别的地方，这次却只抠出鲜红的血，他疼得声音发抖汗如雨下，同时暗暗把中指也挤进去，“你就当、可怜我……放松些……让我进去吧……别再、折磨我……好吗……”**

**他能想象到自己现在的样子，可能比正在承受的对方更加的狼狈，但是他不介意让自己看起来更惨些，因为这已经是他能够得到爱人的，最后的筹码。**

**幸好，在九幽惋惜于爱人没有来替他擦一擦血、汗和泪的同时，也感觉到对方在尽力加深呼吸放松身体，献祭般地，给了他占有自己的机会。**

**我已经做尽了恶事，你竟还是对我这么心软……换作旁人，你一定是宁死也不肯的……**

**他一直沉浸在师弟也爱他的妄想里，把一切不情愿的强忍，都误解成对这份背德之爱的尚未察觉、或不敢承认——**

**他再挤进去一根手指，扩张到手上的触感变得软滑些时，他终于把自己，用力地劈刺进去**

**——他们几乎同时，发出一声闷哼。**

**他被那紧窒火热死死绞住，觉着冷寂了多年的灵魂一朝融化；**

**他被这坚硬利刃狠狠穿透，感到末半分幸免的幻梦一夕尽碎。**

**这一瞬太短，短得叫他恨不得一夜白头，就此天荒地老；**

**这一刻太长，长到令他如在永夜中受刑，苦痛杳无尽头。**

*******

**不……不要了……师兄……你放开我、放过我好吗……我疼……**

**爹、娘……你们既然当初抛弃我，不如不要生我！也好过如今这样……活不得、死不得……**

**实在是、太疼了……**

**师父……您帮帮徒儿吧！**

**不……不不……你们谁都不要来，不要……来看这样的我……**

**究竟几时才能……结束？**

**让我立时死了罢……**

**我真的、受不了了……**

**可是手腕被交扣在头顶，腿张开着，腰身被弯折成可怕的角度，他没什么办法挣扎。**

**舌上的伤口还在流血，脆弱的密处撕裂了、又撑开，淌出的血有些溅出来，染黑了灰色的狼皮；更多的被推回去，随着一次次喷出的浊液，涌进更深的内里。**

**他也再没什么力气挣扎。**

**他昏过去，又醒来。意志被这最耻辱的激痛摧毁，在似乎永不停歇的冲撞中，被一点点磕成粉末，碾磨殆尽。**

**九幽并不知道，一个人崩溃了会是什么样子。他忘了伪装，忘了说好的温存，忘了要给初次承受他的爱人多些适应的时间。占有的感觉太过于美妙。他只晓得把掌控之中的身体，撅出任何想要的角度，一边胡乱说着些粗鲁下流的恶语，一边摆腰顶胯，有时快，有时慢，有时轻一点，有时重一些。**

**这可怕的欲兽终于捕到最想要的猎物，正在魇足地闭着眼睛，享受每一口，吞进嘴里的肉，并没注意到它可怜的猎物，已经大汗淋漓目光涣散，只是随他的动作颠倒晃动着，时不时皱一皱眉，喉间迸出一些破碎、低哑的音节；或是偶尔抠紧床沿，发出一两声、痛到极致的嘶喊。**

**这场凌迟差不多持续了两个时辰——**

**九幽虽然还是有点意犹未尽，但也不是永不知疲倦。他恋恋不舍地抽身出来，倒在爱人旁边。意识在层层叠叠的欲浪里浮沉——他回味着那些令人目眩神迷的极乐，累得仿佛连动一动手指，都提不起力气。**

**周身缠绕的血藤早就尽数脱落，他以为自己摆脱了这妖魔的控制，感到前所未有的轻松惬意。他费力地拉过师弟的手，搭在自己腰上，一边说了许多个我爱你，一边竟然就这样，睡着了——**

**“是吗？爱？”他听到师弟在笑，“那么你是爱这脸？还是爱这身体？”**

**师弟瞥了他一眼，这眼神冷得他打了个寒战。他正要辩解，就见到师弟一转身，从山崖上跳了下去——**

**不！**

**他冲到崖边，却只看到万丈深渊底，一团模糊的血肉。**

**不要！**

**他大吼一声，猛地翻身坐起。**

**是梦？**

**幸好……**

**可是师弟并不在身边。**

**九幽定了定神，穿好衣袍奔出洞口。**

**阳光不再如正午炽热，但他还是觉得眼睛微微刺痛。**

**之前在路上埋伏围攻他的那些人，此刻都站在洞外，人数似乎还更多了一些。**

**隔着这一重人墙，他看到师弟身上披了件不知是谁的斗篷，站在一棵树的阴影里，正推开一个试图扶助他的人——**

**“你干什么！别碰他！”九幽瞬间暴怒。他试图催动丹田里的真气，恨不得把面前拦路的众人一招放倒：我还没去找你们算账，你们竟自己又找上门来，想干什么？想把师弟从我身边带走吗？**

**休想！**

**戴春山寒槐子的上阳诀，刚猛霸道，真气狂涌时，掀翻众人并非难事。但是现在他丹田里凝出的，并不是暖意，而是比之前更浓重的阴寒——**

**他立刻撤功，压下心惊，试图用蛮力冲过去，无果之下，愤而夺剑，想杀开一条血路——可是法剑自带的正气和灵力，烫得他根本握不住剑柄。**

**仓啷啷宝剑坠地，他瞬间出了一身冷汗。**

**为什么！**

**为什么会这样……**

**我被骗了？！**

**他现在才发现，不是单纯的阳光晃眼，他露在外面的皮肤，在发疼。**

**我被骗了……除去的只是枝蔓……我的血……早就不是人血了……我还算是人吗？**

**除魔人被魔物骗了，自己成了魔，多可笑！**

**他看着周围人或愤怒或鄙夷的眼神，听着他们骂着各种“无耻”“下流”的字眼，直想仰天狂笑，又想大哭一场，可是现在，他没有宣泄情绪的机会。**

**“师兄——他们、方才说……说你、骗我……”他的师弟脸色苍白步伐不稳，嗓子哑的快要发不出声音，与他只距一道人墙却似蓬山远隔，“你是、骗我的？”**

**风住云散，群山静默。**

**九幽下意识地摇头，但之前自己说的那些话，做出的那些事，难道不是在使手段？**

**他一时找不到合适的托辞来搪塞。**

**那年轻人看着他，等着他，然后渐渐红了眼眶。**

**“你还问什么？还等他再说些花言巧语来接着骗你？他已经不是你师兄了！这就是个下作无耻淫人取乐的妖魔，你看看自己都让他糟践成什么样了？怎么还执迷不悟！”**

**九幽怒极，出掌欲攻此人胸腹，却被师弟颊边立时滚下的一滴泪烫了心——**

**在他的整个记忆里，师弟从来没有哭过。**

**满腔怒火霎时湮灭，胸中泛起层层痛悔，和惊恐——**

**他得到了肖想已久的，那么作为代价，他会失去什么呢？**

**那年轻人猛地一转身，那滴泪便飞入夕阳余晖之中，瞬息不见。**

**他想走，却被一声惨叫止住脚步。**

**“你要去哪里？”九幽的声音显得有点软弱，带着些藏不住的惶急，“你别走……我、我不想杀人……别离开我……”**

**你还不肯放我走？**

**你还想怎么样？**

**就算我再傻，也该明白了……我早就该明白的……**

**这年轻人攥紧了拳头，使劲儿眨眨眼，在这群好心赶来救他的同道的鼓噪喧哗声中，硬生生把眼泪憋回去。**

**这种事，我决经不起第二次。**

**“各位、同道，多谢、相救。”他转回身，居然挤出一个微笑，“你们、走吧……别为我、送命……”**

**他在心里向师傅叩首：**

**徒儿无能，救不回师兄……但我也尽力了……只是……请恕徒儿不孝，不能陪您终老……**

**“难道道友要跟这妖魔去！”方才被九幽伤了一臂的道士怒道，“我们为除魔而死，也算死得其所，你快走，走啊！”**

**走？我若真走了，怕是你们一个都活不成。**

**他像没看见这群情激愤，反而分开人群走向九幽，虽然每走一步，便像走在刀尖上一样身心俱痛，但既已做了决定，纷乱的情绪倒平静下来，如坠深潭，再无半点涟漪。**

**“我不做、道士了。你们、回去吧……”**

**他顶着那些人不敢置信的眼神解下斗篷，递还过去，却没有人来接。**

**终于有人跺脚嗟叹愤而离去。**

**一人散，众人散。**

**夜幕降临。**

**随着夕阳落下，九幽的皮肤不再发痛。**

**他心里有一点喜悦：师弟说他不做道士了，是要与我长相厮守的意思吗？**

**但是潜意识里却涌出更多的恐惧——他预感到些什么，但拒绝去想。**

**他什么也不敢多说，一个动作也不敢多做，只敢远远地站着，看师弟用几个时辰的时间，把斩妖剑，连同全身功力，传给一个十几岁的少年。**

**那少年长跪谢师，黎明时才离开。**

**九幽这才走过去：“你……怎么样……”**

**他很想去把人搀扶住，却连与师弟对视都不敢：“那是你徒弟？你休息吧……我……要不我陪你去山泉那儿洗一洗……”**

**“不必。”师弟的声音出奇地平淡，没有一点情绪，“洗不、干净的。”**

**这年轻人慢慢走到一棵大树下，倚着树干闭起眼睛：“我伤重、难愈，丹田、已碎……答应我、别、害人……你、不坏，我、知道……我不……你”**

**这次，不再是梦。**

**他的师弟就这样站着，在他面前咽下最后一口气。**

**最后他说了什么，九幽没有听清。**

**是不怪？不恨？不离开？还是不爱？**

**他呆立着一遍一遍地反复回想，觉得自己，就连在他面前跪下乞求谢罪的资格，都没有。**

**清晨，山雾尽散，朝阳初升。**

**此时阳光，如千万道金针，扎进他的骨髓。**

**从此，九幽开始惧怕阳光。**

**他小心收好师弟的魂魄和元神，带着它们躲进深不见底的洞，用独门秘法，把师弟的遗体封进水晶。**

**他收了些魑魅魍魉做徒弟，凭三宝葫芦，把当初围攻他的那些人，一个个收了来做成药人。他也派徒弟猎捕修为高深内丹成形的妖，用他们的妖血汇成血池，滋养师弟的肉身；用灵力充盈的内丹，重铸师弟自毁的丹田——虽然他觉得自己不配再谈“爱”。**

**“该死的是我，不是你。”**

**他每天在无尽的黑暗里坚持，到水晶前自笞忏悔，直到有一天他从徒弟们口中，得知世上又有了一个被三界不容的入魔者，他不怕阳光，他是师弟唯一的徒弟，他叫做——**

**顾惜朝。**

 


End file.
